


To Hold One Another

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Apologies, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Roman and Logan reconcile. A lot of tears are involved. Takes place after Learning New Things About Ourselves.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	To Hold One Another

Roman flinched when Logan whipped out his cue cards.

Logan paused. His hands froze where they were, the slang he was previously looking for forgotten.

"Roman?" Logan quired, immediately concerned. "Are you alright?"

Roman shook himself.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, Logan."

Logan frowned and tilted his head, genuinely bewildered.

"Whatever for?"

Roman bit his lip. He gestured helplessly at the cards in Logan's hands.

"I'm sorry, Lo, it's just - the cards. I got nervous for a second there. Thought you might try hitting me in the eye again," Roman said lightly, though the joke in his voice seemed to fall flat.

Logan blanched.

"Oh - Roman, I am so sorry. You needn't apologise. It is my fault, not yours."

He carefully put the cards back in his pocket, mind racing with guilt.

Roman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Logan," he said, wringing his hands. "But you shouldn't have to restrict yourself on my account. I'm just being a tad foolish, aren't I?"

Logan shook his head furiously.

"No, no, you're not. Your feelings and reactions are perfectly valid."

Roman burst into tears.

Logan stood stock still for a moment, processing. He gradually opened his arms and cautiously stepped forward; head tilted in question.

Roman all but fell into Logan’s arms, latching onto the logical side and hugging him tightly. He buried his head in the other's shoulder, grateful that the nerd was actually taller than himself for once.

Logan blinked in surprise. Then he bowed his head, exhaled softly, and lowered his arms to return the embrace.

A few minutes passed. Just how many, neither were sure. But eventually Roman’s crying eased and he patted weakly at Logan’s back, signalling the end of the hug.

Logan gratefully let him go and stepped back. He fixed his shirt, glasses and tie, and smiled softly.

“Are you well?”

Roman nodded, albeit rather shakily. He wiped a stray tear away and sniffled. He shook out his arms and took a deep breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Thanks, Logan. I'm really glad to have heard you say that. About my feelings and my reactions, I mean. It means a lot.”

Logan respectfully inclined his head.

“Of course. Anytime, Roman.”

Roman fondly rolled his eyes. A question popped into his head, and his expression morphed into one of puzzlement.

“Logan, why did you feel the need to use your cue cards with me? It’s just us, and we’re not recording together, after all.”

Logan flushed slightly. He looked away in embarrassment.

“I’ve observed that people tend to listen to me more when I make the effort to use their form of more casual language, as opposed to my own. It’s become rather obvious to me how irritating I must be to you all, given how different I am. I suppose it has just become habit, now, to use the cards in everyday conversation.”

Logan’s gaze flickered down to the floor. He was being irrational; was becoming compromised.

“I suppose I just wanted to make sure you would listen to me.”

Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and pulled him down for another hug.

Logan blinked. His glasses were knocked slightly askew as they bumped against the side of the other’s head.

“Roman?”

Even though Logan couldn’t see his face, Roman had shut his eyes tight. He reached up until one hand was cupping the back of Logan’s head, the other sliding around to support the logical side’s back and shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Logan, I am so, so sorry, and don’t you go telling me not to apologise, not now,” Roman grieved, his breath hitching on a remorseful sob. “You should never force yourself to change for anyone, least of all your family. We never should have allowed this to happen in the first place.”

Logan didn’t move. He stood stock still, frozen in Roman’s grasp, staring blankly ahead as the creative side rubbed comforting circles into his back and ran gentle fingers through his hair.

“You don’t have to change, Logan. You don’t have to make that effort for anybody. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Logan’s eyes were stinging unpleasantly. He blinked furiously, angry at himself, confused, his skin demanding to be scratched.

Roman’s soft, gentle, “Hey, hey, it's alright, you’re alright,” eased the urge to tear at his face. Logan relaxed into the hold.

Roman supported him easily, even as Logan’s spine curled and shoulders hunched to rest against the creative side’s moderately shorter frame.

“Things around here are going to change. We’re going to listen to you, Logan. You will never be so ostracised ever again. You will not be ignored; you will not be shamed for being different. You ARE _valid_ , Logan, and you are _loved_. I can promise you that.”

Tears slid down Logan’s face as his composure finally broke. His knees buckled and he collapsed, Roman supporting him as he sank to the floor and silently wept.


End file.
